Many systems dispense liquids or semi-solids from a disposable package consisting of a flexible collapsible bag in a corrugated box. Such a package is commonly referred to as a bag-in-box dispensing package. Generally, these systems include a bag that is provided with a fitment in the form of a spout through which filling and dispensing occur. It is generally desirable to provide a quick-disconnect coupling between the spout and the service line of the pump or other type of beverage mixing and dispensing system.
However, these closures often employ complicated sealing structures to provide an adequate seal to prevent a product spill. In the past, elastomeric check-valves and O-ring seals have been employed. Furthermore, because the assembly requires multiple parts, it renders these closure valves non-cost-effective.
Typically, these fluid couplings use connections such as an insert, and/or cap, connected with a fluid source, such as a bag or bag-in-box. The insert is coupled with a connector or coupler body that can access a fluid dispensing system such as a fluid line. Many connectors employ a piercing member at one end to puncture a membrane seal disposed on the insert when the connector is mated with the insert for fluid dispensing. Further, such connectors used to mate with the insert on the fluid source are produced so as to be reusable.
In addition, the industry needs coupling valve assemblies that can be reused with various connections. The present invention addresses this need and provides a non-disposable coupling-valve assembly that can be utilized with various fluid conduit adaptors.
Commercial and industrial applications routinely employ disposable containers to transport and dispense a variety of liquids or fluids such as food products, cleaning solutions and detergents. Some containers are constructed of semi-rigid plastic while others are constructed of flexible plastic and are often supported within a protective box.
Commonly, such containers are equipped with valve structures that facilitate dispensing fluids to or from the containers. The valve structures are preferably designed to quickly couple with exterior coupling members.
The female coupling includes a releasable locking or quick-connecting/disconnecting mechanism for locking the male and female couplings together in a coupled state. U.S. Pat. No. 4,436,125 discloses a quick-connect/disconnect coupling assembly. A female coupling member includes a poppet valve assembly that automatically shuts off the fluid passageway in the female coupling member when the female coupling member is not interconnected to the male coupling member.